


Good Night

by Drama_Nerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Can be interpreted different ways, Even if it has the label 'Major Character Death', M/M, Wrote this at 5 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Nerd/pseuds/Drama_Nerd
Summary: Kyungsoo knew he didn't have a lot of time. Yet that didn't stop him from listening to his love’s voice one last time.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/df/fc/c2dffcc859792391ab98c171d255e965.jpg
> 
> (Would advise not to click if you don't want spoilers).

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that it happened to him honestly. One minute, he was sleeping in bed. The next, he's on the floor of his kitchen. While that may not seem horrible as is, there was one factor that Kyungsoo wanted to forget: that his blood was pooled on the said floor and was growing larger with each passing moment. 

 

He knew he shouldn't have checked the rest of the house when he heard a thud during the night. He should have suspected that the thud was from a thief breaking into his apartment. He should have guessed that said thief brought a knife. Yet he didn’t and proceeded to check the apartment anyway. 

 

Maybe if he fell back asleep, he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe he would be fine, with the exception of a few stolen goods. So many maybes and what-ifs. 

 

Was he really ready to die now? Like this? Kyungsoo expected that he would have died a peaceful death, preferably in his sleep. Not in a pool of his own blood. 

 

He couldn't die now. He had so many things to do and food to eat. He had places to visit and a bucket list to fulfill before he turned 30. He had plans of finishing college and having a job in IT. He had dreams of marrying the love of his life and adopting kids when they turned 35. 

 

Wait. The love of his life. Baekhyun. 

 

What would happen to Baekhyun? Would he remember to wash his clothes on Saturdays? Would he forget to take out the trash on Mondays? Would he remind himself to eat his breakfast on weekdays and leave for work with a full belly? 

 

Who would tell him “I love you” if he was gone? Who would remind him that he's worth it? Who would celebrate with him after he earns his well-deserved promotion? Above all, who would gift the ring that Kyungsoo had sitting in his drawer for weeks to him? 

 

So many questions unanswered and deeds not done, yet so little time. 

 

But he had just enough time for one thing. 

 

With all the strength he could muster, Kyungsoo lifted himself up and made his way to his bedroom, gripping his abdomen like a vice along the way. Each step felt like  _ hell _ as blood trickled out of his wound, yet he needed to accomplish one more deed before he went. He thanked the heavens that the distance from the kitchen to the bedroom was a mere three meters. 

 

Stumbling through the hall and into the room, he grabbed his phone on his bed and tapped his most recent contact:  _ my future husband <3\.  _

 

He knew he should have called the police. Yet, something inside him told him that they wouldn't make it in time. Even if they did make it, Kyungsoo didn't need a medical expert to know that his wound was too deep for him to be alive for their arrival. 

 

The blood didn't stop flowing yet Kyungsoo  _ needed _ to hear Baekhyun’s voice one last time.  _ Just one last time _ . 

 

The universe needed to give him enough time to do this at least, if he were to go peacefully. 

 

Immediately the call was answered. “Soo?” The raspy voice of his boyfriend rang from the other side. “What are you doing up? It's one in the morning there.” 

 

“I,” Kyungsoo silently winced as he held onto his abdomen. He  _ needed _ to last a few more minutes. He  _ needed _ to hear his voice one more time. He  _ needed _ to keep going. “I couldn't sleep.” 

 

He heard the rustling of bed sheets before Baekhyun continued. “Missed me huh?” He tiredly teased. 

 

Kyungsoo tried to laugh yet the pain was too much to handle at the moment. “Of course I do. You're in Beijing right now while I'm here at home.” 

 

“I miss you too, baby.” Baekhyun paused for a second before he said, “I just want to go home and have you in my arms right now.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes silently filled with tears as he realized that he would never feel Baekhyun's embrace again. Yet, he pushed through. Ignoring the blood that was seeping from his wound onto the bed, he whispered, “You'll be home soon though.” 

 

“But I want to go home now.” His lover whines into the call. “Your voice isn't enough to satisfy my needs.” 

 

“Your voice is all I want right now,” Kyungsoo muttered offhandedly. 

 

“Did you say something, love?” 

 

“No,” He quickly denied. Baekhyun couldn’t know right now. If he broke the news now, Baekhyun would be torn. There’s nothing he could do in Beijing and he would urge the younger to end the call to contact the police. Yet, the younger wanted to be selfish one last time. Kyungsoo  _ needed _ to say this one phrase one last time before he expired. He hastened when he realized that his vision started to blur. “You know I love you right?” 

 

“Of course. And I to you.” Baekhyun answered, a slight bit of confusion mixed with his response. 

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo muttered again. His surroundings blur even more. “I love you so much.” 

 

The younger heard Baekhyun shift on the other line. The rustling of the bed sheets became prominent. “Kyungsoo? Is there something wrong?” 

 

“No. No,” He denied as he held in his screams of pain. The blood kept coming and coming. “I just really miss you.” 

 

Not entirely convinced, Baekhyun reluctantly responded with, “Okay. But I'll see you soon, alright?” 

 

“I look forward to that.” Silent tears were now streaming down his face. Oh what he would do to see Baekhyun's face again, one last time. 

As the pain finally became too much to handle, Kyungsoo knew he had to end the call. With stifled cries, he whispered, “Good night, Baek.” 

 

In the smoothest voice that Kyungsoo had ever heard, his love responded warmly, “Night love.” At that, Baekhyun hung up. 

 

With a pained groan, Kyungsoo shifted his body so that he was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His hands relaxed as he let the blood flow without resistance. 

 

Now, he can go with the comfort of knowing he talked to Baekhyun one last time. Even if it was just for one minute. 

 

In his last moments, Kyungsoo tried to remember all the memories he had and replayed them over and over, cherishing each and every one. From childhood injuries to the breakfast he had this morning, his memories played like a film as he stared at the blank white ceiling.

 

Kyungsoo felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. For a moment, his worries ceased. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t change the fact that he's a goner. 

 

The last thing he thought of as he succumbed to nothingness were the words “night love.” 

 

However, just as Kyungsoo fully accepted the darkness, he heard the vague sounds of sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! To answer some questions before they appear, the neighbors called authorities. They heard something suspicious and reported it. Whether Kyungsoo is dead is up to your interpretation. To me, he died before authorities could save him. Yeah, I'm a pessimistic person. 
> 
> With that, constructive criticism is valued and I'll hopefully see you in the next fic. 
> 
> Tootles!


End file.
